The Day After Our Graduation
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: "Jangan salah paham, Kazuto-kun.. Aku hanya belum bisa memperlihatkan buku catatan itu padamu.. Tapi, suatu hari.. Rahasia terbesarku itu akan kuperlihatkan seutuhnya padamu.." Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara]
1. Chapter 1

Osh, Yuuko kembali.._ *smile awkwardly_*

Go-gomen, tugas-tugas sekolah menculikku ! /heh

FYI, fiction kali ini (seperti biasa) nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita asli SAO, hanya imajinasi semata dari pair KiritoxAsuna ._.)

Selamat membacaaaa~! w)/

.

.

**The Day After Our Graduation**

.

.

Air yang menggenang sehabis hujan pagi hari itu terinjak dengan kasarnya oleh sepasang sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam yang sudah agak kusam.

CPRAATT!

"Shi-shimatta ! Aku hampir terlambat !" Pekik si pemilik sepatu hitam itu disela-sela nafasnya yang tersenggal,

Matanya terbelalak lebar saat menyadari di hadapannya, seorang pria separuh baya tengah menutup gerbang sekolah yang akan ia masuki.

"Cho-chotto matte ! Jangan tutup gerba-"

BRUGG!

Gerbangnya. Ditutup.

"K-kusooo ! Kalau saja Sugu membangunkanku lebih pagi !" Umpatnya sambil menginjak-injak tanah dan menendang para kerikil yang tengah berada di dekatnya dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi ?" pikir Kirigaya Kazuto itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman pasrah, ia mulai memanjat gerbang sekolah dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak ketahuan siapapun,

"Siapa sudi yang terlambat datang ke sekolah dan diberi sanksi membersihkan toilet ?! Tidak mau ! Harga diriku tercoreng kalau sampai begitu !" Dengusnya sambil menapakan kaki di sisi lain dari gerbang,

Ya, ia berhasil masuk.

"Yokatta~ Sepertinya aku akan lolos dari hukuman !" Kazuto langsung berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua sambil bersenandung ,

"Pelajaran pertama kali ini.. Kalau tidak salah, sih, IPA ! Ah, kalau Umi-sensei aku tidak perlu khawatir, dia 'kan baik sekali~"

.

.

"Kirigaya-san, kenapa anda terlambat ?" bentak Umi-sensei begitu melihat Kazuto memasuki kelas,

"Gomen ne, sensei.. Kemarin aku mengerjakan tugas makalah sampai larut malam," Kazuto memasang tampang memelasnya,

"O-oh, sou desuka ? Ba-baiklah, silahkan duduk.."

"_Sudah kuduga, Umi-sensei memang gampang dibohongi !"_ Gelak Kazuto dalam hati, ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke barisan bangku ke-2.

"Ohayou, Asuna !" Sapanya ramah pada sang teman sebangku –seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di buku catatannya,

"O-ohayou, Kazuto-kun !" Asuna tiba-tiba saja menutup buku catatannya dan menatap Kazuto dengan pipi yang bersemu merah,

"Sedang menulis apa tadi ?" Kazuto berusaha mencuri-curi pandang pada buku itu,

"Ja-jangan penasaran, deh ! Himitsu ! Hi-mi-tsu !" Bentak Asuna,

"U-urusaii ne.. Aku 'kan hanya penasaran.."

"Tidak boleh pokonya ! Tidak boleh !"

"Tidak udah membentak ! Buku catatan jelek saja pakai dirahasiakan segala !"

"Buku catatan jelek yang mana, hah ?!"

BRAAK!

"Kirigaya-san ! Yuuki-san ! Kalian membuat bising saja di kelas !" Bentak Umi-sensei sambil menggebrak meja, sekelas sunyi seketika,

"Su-sumimasen.."

"Bersihkan atap sekolah saat istirahat, itu hukuman kalian !"

Kazuto dan Asuna hanya saling pandang dan menghela nafas panjang,

"Ya, baiklah, sensei.."

.

.

"Kita dihukum.. Ini salahmu, Kazuto-kun !"

Mereka berdua menyapu atap dengan malas-malasan, pokonya waktu istirahat harus mereka habiskan di tempat ini,

"Kok salahku ? Salahmu juga karena tidak memberitahu isi buku itu.."

Asuna menghempaskan sapunya dan berjalan ke arah Kazuto dengan cepat,

"Mau apa ka-" kalimat Kazuto terpotong karena Asuna mencengkram kerah seragamnya kuat-kuat,

"Jangan mau tahu.. Mengerti ?!" Ancamnya tegas,

Kazuto ketakutan seketika dan mengangguk cepat.

"Y-ya, aku tidak akan berani-berani mengintip bukumu itu !" Pemuda bersurai hitam itu segera melepaskan tangan Asuna dari kerahnya dan menyapu jauh-jauh darinya.

.

.

"Kazuto-kun, kau mau ke universitas mana nanti ?" tanya Asuna,

"Sepertinya aku akan mencoba testing ke universitas Tokyo !" Jawab Kazuto dengan mantap,

Dua orang itu selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Sebenarnya tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran sejak kelas 1.

"Memangnya bisa ?" nadanya terdengar meledek,

"Bisa saja, kok ! Lalu.. Kau mau kemana ?"

"Aku akan kuliah di luar negri !" Asuna tersenyum lebar,

"Luar negri ? Ka-kalau begitu.."

"Ya, kita akan berpisah, Kazuto-kun.."

Senyap.

"A-Asuna, kau yakin ?" Kazuto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Asuna penuh arti,

"Aku yakin.. Kita akan bertemu kembali setelah kuliah,kan ?"

"Iya, sih.. Tapi, 3 atau 4 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar bagiku !"

"Kazuto-kun, jangan sedih begitu.. Seminggu lagi 'kan hari kelulusan kita, bergembiralah karena tidak ada lagi tumpukan tugas yang harus dikerjakan !" Asuna tertawa,

"Kau benar.."

Kazuto tidak bisa membayangkan 3 tahun tanpa Asuna..

Tidak.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Osh, pendek dulu, deh ! /nak

Tunggu update, ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Saya kembali setelah menerima rapot mid semester yang nilainya miris-miris gimanaa gitu.. /uapah

Oke, oke, cukup curhatnya ! *geplak diri sendiri*

Selamat membaca, maaf _update_ kelamaan~

.

.

The Day After Our Graduation

(Part 2)

.

.

Seminggu sebelum ujian kelulusan SMA sudah tiba tanpa di duga. Selama seminggu itu, para murid diberi kisi-kisi ujian seperti biasanya.

Kazuto dengan resah menunggu-nunggu Asuna datang.

Ya, kekasihnya itu belum juga duduk di bangkunya, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6.57 pagi. Biasanya Asuna yang menunggunya datang, kini sebaliknya.

"_Asuna.. Ada apa ? Kenapa kau terlambat ?"_ Kazuto berbisik dalam hati, dengan resah, ia menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan dan melirik ke arah pintu masuk kelas berkali-kali.

"Ohayou, minna-san !"

Ah, yang datang bukan Asuna, tapi Umi-sensei..

"Hari ini Yuuki-san tidak bisa masuk karena sakit, kita doakan saja semoga dia bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan bersama-sama dengan kalian, ya !"

Pengumuman Umi-sensei itu membuat Kazuto tersentak.

"Sa-sakit ? Asuna sakit apa, sensei ?!" Kazuto bangkit dari bangkunya dan mengacungkan tangan,

"Sepertinya kemarin malam dia pusing dan terkena demam.."

"Souka..," Kazuto menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk,

Kemarin malam Asuna memang tidak mengabarinya sama sekali, suatu kejanggalan bagi gadis yang menurutnya agak cerewet itu.

"_Asuna.. Kau kenapa ?"_ iris hitamnya agak berair karena khawatir pada keadaan Asuna.

Rasanya, pelajaran dan kisi-kisi yang diberikan para guru hari itu sangat hambar di otak Kazuto.

Ia bahkan berkali-kali ditegur dan dibentak oleh guru karena melamun.

Yang Kazuto pikirkan hanyalah Asuna.

Asuna seorang.

.

.

"Pe-permisi ! Ada Yuuki Asuna ?" suara Kazuto agak terdemgar serak saat ia mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Yuuki itu,

Kreeet..

Pintu dibuka.

"Ah, Kirigaya-kun.."

Yang membuka pintu itu adalah ibunya Asuna, ia memiliki surai yang berwarna sama dengan Asuna. Coklat hangat.

"A-Asuna sakit, okaa-san ?" tanya Kazuto tanpa basa-basi,

"Iya, dia sedang sakit, terimakasih karena sudah menjenguknya, Kirigaya-kun.. Silahkan masuk !"

Kazuto memasuki rumah Asuna yang luas itu dengan malu-malu.

"Kamarnya Asuna ada di lantai 2..," ucap ibunda sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kazuto,

"Baiklah..," pemuda itu mengangguk.

Kakinya mulai menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"_Asuna.. Kau baik-baik saja, kan ?"_

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Asuna, ini aku, Kazuto !"

"Ka-Kazuto-kun ? Buka saja pintunya !"

Kreeet..

"Gomen ne, Kazuto-kun, aku tidak mengabarimu kemarin.."

"Asuna.."

Muka gadis itu terlihat pucat sekali, bulir-bulir keringat terus bercucuran dari keningnya.

"Kau demam ?" Kazuto memberanikan diri menyentuh keningnya,

Sangat panas..

"Iya, aku kemarin tiba-tiba saja tidak enak badan saat sedang belajar.."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, sebaiknya besok kau tidak usah sekolah dulu, aku akan _photocopy_ ujian soal untukmu !" Kazuto tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempol tepat di depan wajah Asuna,

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke sekolah," wajah manis itu terlihat murung,

"Tunggulah dirimu sembuh, Asuna.. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menyelesaikan ujian sekolah bersama !"

Kedua mata Asuna berkaca-kaca memandangi Kazuto,

"Sudah, sudah.. Jangan menangis !" Kazuto mengusap kepala Asuna dengan lembut,

"A-aku tidak menangis, kok !"

"Ah, kau berbo-"

Kazuto menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sesuatu mengalir keluar dari hidung Asuna..

"A-Asuna.."

"Ada apa, Kazuto-kun ?" Asuna tidak menyadarinya,

"Kau.. Darah mengalir keluar dari hidungmu.."

"..eh ?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yoo, tunggu _chapter_ selanjutnya !

Jaa, minna-san~


End file.
